During the manufacture and remanufacture of discs used in conjunction with, for example, computers, the discs must be washed, plated and etched clean of foreign matter of various types. Some of these fluids are caustic or otherwise harmful to an operator which precludes manual handling during some or all steps of the washing, plating or etching process. To accommodate high volume handling of the discs on the order of 10,000 or more discs per day, every possible step must be taken to minimize handling, loading and unloading of the discs onto and off of supporting structures. Physical damage in the form of scratches, nicks, bent discs, etc., must be eliminated to the extent possible to maintain a low scrap rate of the discs due to such damage. Therefore both opposed surfaces of each disc must be totally and uniformly washed or plated; any and all mechanisms for supporting the discs must accomodate exposure of the complete disc surfaces to washing or plating liquid; and, the opposed surfaces must be uniformly subjected to the various washing and plating fluids.